This invention relates to the field of piston type fluid pumping devices used for high-pressure airless spraying. In the past, fluid sections for such pumping devices oftentimes required special tools for disassembly and were held together with tie bolts which, when removed, permitted all component parts to become loose items. This resulted in difficulties in servicing component parts of the fluid section in the field. In addition, prior art designs required that the fluid section use a single type of seal, typically a V-ring packing set, and thus limited adaptability of such prior art fluid sections to various service conditions. Furthermore, prior art designs had the packing set located in an annular recess which was relatively inaccessible by being axially remote within the pump even when the housing was disassembled. Such designs typically required special, not widely available tools to remove the packing set.
The present invention overcomes deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a quick-change fluid section which allows for disassembly of only the component in the fluid section requiring servicing, and does so without the need for special tools, and furthermore permits the same fluid section to utilize either a V-ring type packing set or a "U" cup or lip type seal, depending upon service and life requirements. The present design makes the packing set or seal immediately available upon disassembly of the two portions of the fluid section housing.